The Jinchuriki Brothers
by jCOOLn
Summary: What if after the war Taki gave Chomei to konoha as a peace offering? What if the Yodaime became it's jinchuriki? What if Kushina had two sons, naruto and menma? What if they were able to seal the nine tails in menma, and the seven tails in naruto before they went on a rampage when tobi tried to unseal them? What would happen if they were loved, and trained by a clan?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the office of the Hokage was seven people. The first was the third Hokage, Hizuren Saritobi, and the recently reinstated Hokage of Konohagakure. He was an old man, around sixty to seventy years old, but was still one of the strongest ninja in fire country. Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He has had a small goatee and short spiked hair. He had pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, and a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, and a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots.

Standing to the right of him was his old teammate Danzo Shimura. Danzo was the opposite of the current Hokage. He was the darkness of the shinobi word, and only thought about protecting the village, even if he did it in his own messed up way. Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces

Standing behind both of them were the old teammates Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. Both of them wore their counselor clothing, and were both really old. (I do not want detail them too much cause I am tired, but just came up with this story idea so I don't want to forget it, or be less motivated in the morning.)

Standing across from them was the toad sannin. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil, which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

The last two people were Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto had bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, with slightly tanned skin. Menma had crimson hair, violent colored eyes, and flawless pail skin. They were both wrapped in baby blankets, and were sitting in the Hokage's office. Minato Namikaze was the jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle that Taki had given them when they signed a peace treaty with them after the second shinobi world war, and was the last Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, the first bearer of the chakra materialization blood line, and the last know Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan.

Minato and Kushina were attacked earlier by an unknown masked man who tried to release the two bijuu from the hidden leaf village, but thanks to Kushina's bloodline, and Minato's master of fuinjutsu, they were able to reseal the two bijuu within their own children before the death good took Minato's soul, and the injuries took Kushina's life.

Now Naruto is the jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle Chomei, and Menma is the new jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox Kurama. They both had a tattoo like marking on their stomachs that was actually a seal that held the bijuu at bay.

The civilians were told that a man with massive amounts of knowledge in fuinjutsu attacked the Hokage and his wife, and attempted to release the bijuu within. Many people panicked, but the Hokage was able to bring their fears to a stop when he told them that the Hokage was able to save everyone's lives by sealing the bijuu within his two sons, and that they were hero's that were keeping them all safe. Everyone cheered when they heard this, and went home to mourn the passing of the newest Hokage. Being a jinchuriki was actually a blessing to the villagers now that the two most respected members of their society were jinchuriki. Kushina was a princess and the wife of the Hokage, and Minato was a war hero and there Hokage. The jinchuriki were never looked down on, but they were not positions held in high regard, until now.

Now the Hokage, his three advisors, and his most loyal student were looking at the two children with one question in mind. What were they to do with the two children?

"What do you think we should do with them Hiruzen?" asked Jiraiya.

"What can we do with them?" mussed the Hokage.

"They should be trained so that they can protect the village." spoke Danzo. He did not mean trained by his root division, because that was too extreme for children, but he did want the children to become strong for four good reasons. They were both jinchuriki so that meant if they were capable of harnessing there tenants chakra then they would become very powerful. The second reason is because they were the last of their clans, and would have to restart them one day, so they needed to be strong to live that long. The final reason was because enemy nin would try and assassinate them, so a trainer/body guard would be very helpful. The fourth reason was because of their pedigree. They were the last of two very powerful clans, and the children of arguable the strongest members those clans had ever produced. This meant that these two children could have untold potential.

"I agree that they need to be trained, but we cannot show favoritism, so we cannot do too much." Spoke the Hokage. Danzo just nodded his head, but knew that it was not a smart decision as far as the village was concerned.

"They are the last of two clans, but as we all know it is possible for a jinchuriki to obtain some type of bloodline from their tenant, so they might be able to restart both clans separately." Spoke Koharu.

"Hmmm that is true, I vote that we give them one of their parent's names, and have them restart both of the clans. This way they will not fight over who is clan head, they will be a great bond between the two clans, and this will only benefit Konoha in the long run." Spoke Homura.

"So what you are saying is that we give them only one of their last names, but still have them know they are related so that they can restart both of the clans." Spoke Jiraiya.

"It is logical, and it will help Konoha." Spoke Danzō.

"Alright it is decided. Naruto's last name will be Namikaze, and Menma's last name will be Uzumaki. They will be given to wet nurses and then we will find a place for them to live." Spoke the Hokage.

(Six months later-In the council room)

The Hokage looked at all of the people gathered. There was himself, the elders, the civilian council, the shinobi council, various leaders of various divisions within Konoha, and Naruto and Menma. They were all there to talk about who Naruto and Menma were to live with, until they could live on their own. The Hokage knew that this was going to be the most trying council meeting of his life, because he was sure every clan would want to raise the children. Bracing himself, the Hokage began the meeting.

"I am sure you all know why we are here, so we should just cut strait to the chase. We will be discussing who should be the care takers of Naruto and who should take care of Menma." Spoke the Hokage. Instantly chaos ensued. Everyone as shouting about how they should be the ones to raise Naruto or Menma, since raising them both would give whichever clan that got them too much of an advantage.

"We will have order. Now it has been made official that Naruto and Menma will be restarting there clans, so I believe it will be beast that another clan look after them to help them understand how a clan works. The clan will also work as a shield to protect the children from any assassination attempts." Spoke the old kage. Many of the civilians grumbled, and even some of the older members that ran things like the hospital, and such were unhappy as well, but the Hokage paid them no head.

"Ok now I will listen to the clan heads reasons for why they should be allowed to adopt one of these children." Spoke the Hokage.

Shibi Aburame was the first to stand up. His eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wore a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot.

"We of the Aburame clan wish do not wish to adopt either of the two boys." Spoke Shibi. Everyone was shocked by this. They could not understand why the Aburame clan did not wish to adopt either of the two boys, as it would greatly improve their clans standing. They all figured he would try and adopt Naruto, because the seven tailed beetle was a type of bug, and the Aburame clan was famous for their use of bugs in combat.

"Well it is your choice as to whether or not you adopt one of the boys, but may I ask why you have decided not to adopt one of them?" asked the curious old kage.

"I do not mind explaining Lord Hokage. While they both would bring my clan even more status, it would only hurt them and my clan militarily. The demonic chakra these two boys possess causes our bugs to act oddly and with them living with us it would only make it more difficult for our clan to train in our use of our clan techniques. I know you all probably assumed we would have tried to adopt Naruto for the seven tailed beetle, but even it would cause problems within our clan." Spoke Shibi.

Everyone was surprised by this, and it made some of the clans reconsider adopting them. They were glad though that the Aburame clan did not wish to adopt them, because it made adopting the kids that much easier for the rest of them.

"Ok then does anyone else wish not to adopt one of the boys?" asked the Hokage. To his shock Hiashi raised his hand, gaining another round of gasps from the council.

"We of the Hyuga clan do not wish to adopt either of the boys." Spoke Hiashi.

"And your reasoning for this?" asked the Hokage. It was turning out to be a very interesting council meeting after all.

"While the boys would bring more renown to the Hyuga clan, they themselves would not benefit. To learn anything that the Hyuga clan has to teach one must have the Byakugan or a dojutsu that has the ability to see the chakra pathways and the tenketsu inside the body. Neither of the boys possesses such ability, so they would not benefit from being a part of our clan." Spoke Hiashi.

Many were shocked once again by a clan rejecting the offer of adopting one of the boys, but were shocked a third time when Murakumo Kurama, of the Kurama clan stood up. He explained that the Kurama clan would not be able to help the boys, because of their extremely large chakra reserves. The Kurama clan's members were masters of genjutsu, and as such need precise chakra control, which was hard for people to obtain with large chakra reserves, and would be almost impossible for someone with chakra reserves as large as these two boys would have.

"Ok then let us see a raise of hands of all those who do actually wish to adopt the children, since it is taking too long the other way." Spoke Danzo, as he felt this meeting was taking longer than it need to. He watched as the Nara, Uchiha, Inuzaka, and surprisingly the Saritobi clan heads raised their hands.

Many were shocked when Asuma, who was sitting in the Saritobi clan head seat, raised his hand to show that his clan wished to adopt one of the boys. The Hokage just smiled knowing that his some was thinking in the same way he was.

"Ok you will be allowed to give your case, but you may not threaten, bad mouth, or do anything else distasteful to increase your chances." Spoke the old kage.

"The boys both have massive amounts of chakra; therefor they could easily become ninjutsu master with the right help. We of the Uchiha clan pride ourselves in the fact that we not only have the largest selection of ninjutsu in the world, but are also well versed in other aspects of the shinobi way. If given one of the boys, we would be able to bring that child to glory for with his large chakra reserves, and our teachings the boy would easily be able to raise his power to tremendous levels. This will allow him to protect him-self, as well as future children and wives, from attacks, and will also become good allies of the Uchiha clan as you can see we do not have such a helpful thing such as the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi do. This will help strengthen both of our clans, and Konoha as an extension." Spoke Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

"Hmm well you do make a strong argument, but we still need to hear the others before we can make a decision." Spoke the Hokage. Fugaku gave a small bow before sitting back down.

"Ok your turn Shikaku Nara. Why should your clan be the ones to adopt one of the boys?" asked the wizen kage, as he eyed the lazy Nara with a look of comedy on his face.

"Troublesome. It is commonly know that jinchuriki are hyperactive, and are difficult to keep their attention on one thing. We all remember how hyperactive our late kage, and his wife both were, but I believe it was also a mixture of their odd characters. If either of the boys were given to my clan, then I am sure that they will be at least able to focus on things at a much better level then they normally would. Our clan is known for our clever minds, shadow technique, and or lazy behavior. Mix our laziness, and the boy's hyper activeness, and I am sure that they will balance themselves out." Spoke Shikaku.

Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"Hmmm an interesting idea, and I am sure the rest of the council will take it into consideration." Spoke the old kage, as he watched the lazy Nara put his head down to go to sleep. Next up was Asuma, to speak for the Saritobi clan.

"As you all know, the Sarutobi clan is famous not only for the skilled ninja that we produce from our own clan, such as my father and to a lesser extent my-self, but also for the skilled ninja that my father has taught. My father taught some of the strongest ninja in the entire village, and they later became known as the Sannin. They were some of the strongest ninja of their generation, and were one of the reasons we came out on top in the last shinobi war. One of these sannin also went about and taught our fourth Hokage, the Yodaime, and he became a legendary war hero. We have also tested there elemental affinities, and are happy to say that Menma has a water affinity on par with the Nidiame Hokage, and Naruto has a strong wind release affinity. As we all know the wind release affinity is almost nonexistent in Konoha, and there are only two know living members in Konoha that use the wind release element. One of them is the esteemed advisor Danzo, but he has not put in a nomination from his clan to adopt Naruto, so that leaves my-self, and the Saritobi clan. If Naruto ever wishes to be able to master his elemental affinity then I believe it is best that we are allowed to adopt Naruto Namikaze." Spoke Asuma.

Everyone was impressed by the level of thought Asuma put into his speech, as well as the truth behind his words. The Hokage had trained very powerful ninja, and his son was very strong as well. If Naruto was given to the Sarutobi clan then he would definitely become stronger.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Alright that just leaves you Miss Inuzaka. Please tell the council why you believe the Inuzaka clan deserve to adopt one of these two children." Spoke the Hokage as he looked at the young clan head.

"The Inuzaka clan would like to raise Menma Uzumaki. All of the other clans spoke of how they would train them, if given the chance. We all know that genjutsu is almost impossible for a jinchuriki, unless they were put though very special training that would lower their skills in other areas, or if they had a dojutsu. Then the clans talked about how they could turn the boys into ninjutsu specialist, and all made very good points, but I believe they need to learn more than just the basics of everything, and focus on ninjutsu. We all remember how when Kushina Uzumaki was mad she had a feral, demonic, type personality. This leaves me to believe Menma would be able to master the Inuzaka clan's tiajutsu style. With him being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox I am sure he will become a master of our clan's tiajutsu style, and we of the Inuzaka clan are also quit well versed in the use of the water release, so we will also be able to teach him water based ninjutsu. I believe that we of the Inuzaka clan are the best match for Menma." Spoke Tsume Inuzaka.

She was the head of the Inuzaka clan, recently divorced, and had just given birth to her second child. Her husband had left her, and become a missing nin around the time he discovered Tsume was pregnant for the second time. She was twenty two years old, her daughter is currently four, and her new born son is a couple of days older the Menma.

Tsume has an animalistic look. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She doesn't wear the village's forehead protector.

"Alright then I believe it is time to cast our votes on who will be the care takers of Naruto and Menma." Spoke the Hokage.

After another hour of deliberation Tsume Inuzaka was walking to her clan's compound holding her new son, Menma Uzumaki. Walking in the opposite direction was Asuma and the Hokage holding their new born son/grandson Naruto Namikaze. The Nara clan head was able to let it go with no problems, but the Uchiha clan head felt cheated, but could do nothing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Six years later)

"Menma-kun what are you doing?" asked Hana.

"Oh hey Hana-chan. I am not doing anything much just learning more about chakra control, and shape manipulation." Spoke naruto

Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Hana usually wears a beige form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage she also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair.

She was currently watching Menma as he was reading in the Inuzaka clan's library. She couldn't understand why a six year old was reading shinobi scrolls instead of playing, but ever since he found out what a shinobi was, and who his parents were he had been begging everyone in the clan to teach him how to become a shinobi.

He was actually quite persuasive for a six year old, and was able to con some of the Inuzaka clan elders into teaching him a few things. Most of the things they taught him were tiajutsu, the leaf balancing exercise, along with the chakra spinning exercise that was the first step in shape manipulation. Menma learned the stances of the tiajutsu style they were teaching him very quickly. The Inuzaka elders that were teaching him said that he was more nimble, and his natural way of fighting was much more mischievous than that of the wolf. They said he was much more like a fox, which they all found funny.

The style they eventually started to teach him was called the 'Pouncing Canine'. It was a style that was based on power, speed, and precision. They said it was one of the strongest styles in the clan, and that he was a natural in it.

When they trained him they would also use him to let the younger dogs get some exercise. Menma had a lot of stamina, and endurance, so he could run for a very prolonged time. One day one of the elders stated that he needed to get faster and stronger to increase the effectiveness of the 'Pouncing Canine'. The way they did this Menma wondered if it could be considered a type of abuse. They would spray him with a type of meat sent, and let the dogs chase him until he either dropped, or the dogs could not run any more. The dogs constantly were switched out to accommodate them, and to make sure they were always just fast enough to keep up with Menma.

They were pleased by Menma's never give up attitude. He would put forth one hundred and twenty percent when he trained, and it showed. He had developed a more lean body, with some muscles starting to show. He let his hair grow long and shaggy as well, which gave him a more feral look. Menma loved the Inuzaka clan, and did everything in his power to show them that he was worthy of their time. The Inuzaka clan loved Menma as well, and some even joked that Menma might love it so much that he might even fall for one of its members. They would always do this to teas Hana and Menma when they were together.

Today was also Menma and Naruto's birthday so they were going to have a large birthday bash in the Inuzaka clan compound. Tsume was having a blast putting up streamers, setting the table, and making all of the food for Naruto and Menma's birthday parties. The Hokage, Asuma, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Itachi, Sasuke, and a fair bit of their clans were coming over, especially the Sarutobi clan.

Naruto and Menma meet up in the park every day to hang out and tell each other what was going on in their lives. They were able to confided things in each other that they could never tell anyone else. Menma told Naruto about his crush on Hana, and Naruto told Menma about his on Ino Yamanaka, and on Sakura Haruno.

They had met them in the park one day when they were walking through a field of flowers. Menma didn't feel anything when he saw them together, but knew Naruto did when he saw them. After that day they spent a lot of time playing with Ino and Sakura.

They also met Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi there as well. Naruto already knew kiba as he was like a best friend, so Naruto never felt threatened by his presence. They met Choji when he was being bullied for his weight, and Naruto and Menma beat the bullies up. After that Choji introduced them to Shikamaru Nara. Menma found it funny that almost all of the people him and Naruto met were clan head children, except Sakura who was just a civilian, but never cared too much about that.

Menma was actually introduced to another clan heads child, well two of the, but only one was his age. They were Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was a nice guy, who in Menma's opinion was ridiculously strong, but did not care for the younger brother Sasuke.

(Flash back)

"Hey Menma look over there." Spoke Naruto, as he pointed at two strange looking boys.

"Hmmm what about them?" asked Menma, as he refocused on making multiple leaves stick to different parts of his arms.

"There is a boy over there that is our age." Spoke Naruto in an excited voice.

"And you want to go over there and meet them don't you." Spoke Menma in an aggravated voice.

"Oh come on it will be fun." shouted Naruto, as he dragged Menma towards the two Uchiha.

'Not if what Tsume-chan said was true.' Thought Naruto, as he remembered how his adoptive mother would rant about how annoying the Uchiha's arrogance was.

Once they got close enough the older Uchiha looked at them and to Naruto's surprise gave them a friendly smile. The younger one though reminded him of what his mother use to say about the Uchiha clan members.

"Who are you two?" asked the little Uchiha in a snide voice.

"Sasuke where are your manners?" asked the older Uchiha. Then he looked at Naruto, and Menma.

"I am sorry about my little brother's attitude, and I hope you can forgive him. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Spoke Itachi.

"It is ok. I am Naruto Namikaze, and this is my brother Menma Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Spoke Naruto. Itachi noticed the way Menma was looking at him, so he decided to explore the reason.

"Is there something on my face Menma-san?" asked Itachi.

"No I just remembered hearing your name before. You are Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. I have heard many good things about you, and would be honored if you would spar with me once to see how my own skills stand up." Spoke Menma, as he got into his tiajutsu stance.

"You are no match for my brother. He would destroy you in a second." Shouted Sasuke, but Itachi quickly silenced him.

"Sasuke he did not say that he could defeat me, actually he does not believe he can do it, if I am correct. He just wishes to fight me to see how far he has come in learning tiajutsu." Spoke Itachi, as he got into the Uchiha clan's tiajutsu stance. The Uchiha used a defensive stance that was called the 'Interceptor Fist' that relied on predicting an opponent, and countering an enemy's attack.

Menma quickly shot off, and tried to sweep kick Itach's legs out from under him. Itachi simply took a step back and allowed Naruto to miss his attack. Seeing that his initial attack had not worked, Menma used his hands to propel him into the air, and while in the air Menma attempted a spin kick. Itachi simply ducked the kick, and backed up again. Menma was quickly getting aggravated, but knew that was what Itachi was trying to do. Seeing how his more powerful attacks were not working, Naruto decided to switch to quick attacks that did to do as much damage, but would do better than what he had been doing thus far.

Itachi was very surprised by Menma's speed, strength, and proficiency with the unique style that he was using. Itachi had never seen the style before so it added a bit of excitement to their fight. He knew that both Naruto and Menma were highly skilled for their age, but Menma's tiajutsu was amazing. He doubted Menma knew any ninjutsu of genjutsu, but that was just speculation.

Sasuke was jealous that this kid was so strong. In his mind he should have been the one with the power making other jealous, and showing everyone how great he was.

Naruto knew his brother was strong in tiajutsu, but he also knew he would be able to hold his own if he were allowed to use a bow staff, since the Hokage had been teaching him how to use it.

Menma quickly reengaged Itachi in his tiajutsu assault. Itachi was expecting Menma to use more fancy techniques, or try and put more power into his attacks then need be, but was surprised when Menma started using fast, efficient attacks on him. Menma jumped up, and unleashed a many quick punches at his face in rapid secession. Itachi effortlessly blocked and evaded them, but was curious to see what would happen next. Menma dropped down, and got as close to Itachi as possible. Itachi knew right away that Menma was trying to give him as little dodging room as possible. Menma threw ten quick jabs at Itach's stomach, but was surprised when Itach's knee met his stomach, and propelled him ten feet away.

Itachi instantly realized that he had gone overboard, and went to check on Menma. He was surprised to see Menma stand up, and charged him again. For the next three hours Itachi beat Menma into the ground, and was happy to see that the boy never gave up. After the three hours Menma was having difficulty standing.

"Let us call it a day Menma-san. You fought brilliantly." Spoke Itachi, as he stuck his hand out for Menma to grab.

"Thank you Itachi-san for taking time out of your day to help me improve my tiajutsu." Spoke Menma as he took Itach's hand. Itachi was happy to see Menma so determined, and wanted to help him out some more.

"Menma I know you have a water release affinity, but I did not see you use any water jutsu. Do you not know any water release jutsu?" asked Itachi. Menma looked at Itachi strangely, but answered anyways.

"I do have a water release affinity, but I do not know any jutsu, why?" asked Menma, as he eyed Itachi. Itachi found it funny that Menma was so cautious around him.

"Well I am well versed in fire ninjutsu, and water ninjutsu. I want to help you further your skills as a ninja, so I wish to teach you two water jutsu." Spoke Itachi. Instantly Sasuke started to whine.

"What about me Itachi?" shouted Sasuke.

"I will teach you the 'Great Fireball jutsu' just wait a minute." Spoke Itachi in a slightly aggravated tone. Sasuke smiled arrogantly, but at least he shut up.

"What will you be teaching me today Itachi sensei." smiled Menma. Itachi smiled at Menma's good humor, and went through a few hand signs.

"Water style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" shouted Itachi, as a large blast of water shout out of his mouth, and stripped a tree bare. Then he walked over to a stream, and went through another sit of hand signs. "Water style: Water Clone Jutsu!" shouted Itachi. Four clones of Itachi formed form the water and stated to move about.

"Wow that was amazing." shouted Menma.

"Why thank you Menma-san. Now I will show you the hand seal, and tell you how to mold the correct amount of chakra, but it will be up to you to do it." Spoke Itachi. Menma nodded his head and figured he would go with the clone jutsu first. Menma went through a few hand seals and shouted out the name of his jutsu.

"Water style: Water Clone Jutsu!" instantly fifty water clones formed from the moister in the air. Everyone was amazed by this, but Itachi started to laugh.

"Menma-san I think you used a little too much chakra."

Menma just nodded his head, and went through the hand seals for the second water jutsu.

"Water style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" shouted Menma. He was amazed at how easy he could use these water jutsu, but figured it had something to do with his abnormally high water affinity. When he shouted out the name of his jutsu he let loose a powerful torrent of water that turned five trees into splinters.

Everyone was shocked at the power behind his water jutsu. From that day for Menma would train for a few hours with Itachi, to improve his tiajutsu, ninjutsu, and his genjutsu release technique.

(Back to the present)

Everyone had gathered, and were just finishing singing happy birthday to Menma and Naruto. Now it was time for presents and both Menma and Naruto were on pens and needles.

"Ok everyone it is time for presents." shouted Tsume.

"I am first!" shouted Hana. She quickly got up, and handed Naruto and Menma their gifts. Naruto opens his present and finds a fury night cap, and sleeping mask. Menma finds a black jacket, with white fur that stuck out around the neck (like the Nidaime's armor), as well as a necklace with three wolf teeth on it, some nice trinkets on it, with a nice leather piece holding it all together. (Hana and Menma are much closer then Hana and Naruto so it stands to reason Menma will get something better the Naruto. Also Hana has a small crush on Menma.)

"Wow this is so awesome/amazing." Spoke Naruto and Menma. They both gave her a hug, but Tsume had other plans.

"Ahh Hana-chan put so much thought into that gift for you Menma-kun, don't you thing she deserves a kiss on the cheek for her hard work?" shouted Tsume with a shit eating grin.

Hana and Menma blushed instantly, but everyone started shouting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss", and Menma eventually gave in, and kissed Hana on the cheek making the girl blush, and run to her room, much to the enjoyment of her mother.

"Hahahaha ok it is the Hokage and Asuma's turn next." shouted Tsume. Both Hiruzen and Asuma stepped up and handed the two boys there gifts. When they opened them, they were shocked by what they got. Naruto got a bow staff that was a little taller than him, was orange, Naruto's favorite color, and had the kajin for seven on it. Menma got two special kunai that were exactly like his fathers, but were made from better quality chakra metal. They had the seals on them though, just like his fathers.

"I love it." shouted Naruto, and Menma. That's when the Hokage handed them both two large scrolls.

"These are all of the scrolls your parents had in there clans. I made a copy for both of you, since you two will be restarting your parents individual clans." Spoke the Hokage. He was instantly knocked over, by Naruto and Menma, and he was receiving hugs from both of them.

"Thank you so very much!" they both shouted.

"Hahaha it is no problem really. I know you two are ready for the responsibility, and I know you will make your parents proud." said the elder kage. Naruto and Menma just nodded their heads.

"Ok it is itachi's turn." Spoke Tsume. Instantly Itachi stepped forward, and handed Naruto and Menma each a scroll. Naruto unrolled his and was shocked to see twenty wind release jutsu. Menma was also shocked to see twenty water release jutsu.

"Thank you so much Itachi-san/sensei." Spoke Naruto, and Menma.

"It was no problem." Spoke Itachi, as he walked back beside his family.

"Ok it is the Nara's turn." Spoke Tsume in a teasing voice.

"Troublesome woman." muttered Shikamaru, as he handed his friends there gifts. Naruto received a shogi set, and Menma received an interesting book on chakra transformation. They both thanked him, and he nodded his head, and went back to stand beside Choji.

Choji gave them some recipes of some good food, as well as some coupons for some free meals at their family's barbeque restaurant. Ino gave Naruto some cologne, but didn't give any to Menma as she knew the Inuzaka clan's noses were sensitive, so she gave him some stylish shirts with the Uzumaki clan swirls on the back. Sakura gave them some books on famous ninja, and famous ninja clans. Naruto found the Hozuki clans techniques, but felt that there extinction was tragic as well. He really wished he could have learned them, because he thought they would be good techniques for his clan to have as there clans techniques. He also had some ideas on chakra transformation, but had a lot of trial and error before he would be able to make them actually useful. Kiba gave them some kunai and shuriken, Tsume gave them some training weights, and the rest of the gifts were just random gifts meant to entertain them.

After the gifts were opened they all began singing, drinking, partying, eating, and generally having a good time. After everything was said and done Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were a lot closer. Everyone was happy and stumbling out of the compound grinning. Tsume went up to her room to sleep so she would not have a massive hangover in the morning, and Naruto went to talk to Hana. They talked, laughed, and eventually the strangeness of the kiss went away.


	3. Chapter 3

Menma had just got done readying the book on chakra transformation, and manipulation that Shikamaru gave him. It was very interesting, and made Menma think about some really good ideas on what he could do with this new information. He was reading about how Tsunade Senju used her chakra to enhance her strength by using her chakra in a special way. Menma had an idea on how to do this, but to his entire body, making everything better using the special golden chakra he was naturally born with.

It would make him faster, stronger, better reflexes, increase his senses to a greater height then they already are. It reminded him a lot about how Jariah the toad sannin used sage mode, but apparently he used some kind of chakra that came from the environment or something like that. Menma would be making something new. His chakra was much stronger, denser, smoother, and all around better than a normal persons, and add the fact that his chakra reserves were huge then you have an all-around power house.

He started off by learning everything he could about how chakra effected the body, and things like that from the Inuzaka clan library. After that he started to practice increasing his strength using the theory behind Tsunade's super strength.

It was slow at first, and it took time to learn it since he also had to train with the Inuzaka clan on his tiajutsu, and water ninjutsu, then he practiced almost every day with Itachi Uchiha who also helped him with his tiajutsu, water ninjutsu, and was even teaching him kenjutsu. Itachi was teaching Menma how to use his wakizashi, which was did not have a guard, and the handle was a smooth wood. The sheath was also wood, so when he sheathed his sword it looked like one long piece of wood.

Itachi was impressed by Menma's skill with learning how to use a sword, and even commented the he was a genius that even surpassed him in some areas. Menma smiled at that, but never let it get to his head. After a year of teaching Menma, Itachi gave Menma the key to his future success. He taught Naruto the 'shadow clone technique' and Menma took it beyond what Itachi ever believed he would.

When Menma realized what the clones could do, he instantly put them to work. He had one hundred of them work on his chakra control, one hundred on water ninjutsu, one hundred on tiajutsu, and one hundred on kenjutsu. The last one hundred were used to try to perfect the 'Fox Mode' as he called it, since he was the nine tailed fox's host. This continued for one year uninterrupted, and Naruto trained day and night to figure out how far he could take it, and was very pleased at the results he received.

Menma was able to master the kenjutsu style, that Itachi taught him, as well as the style his mother was famous for, 'the dancing water goddess'. He was able to master the tiajutsu style the Inuzaka clan taught him, 'the pouncing canine' as well as a style a creepy guy in a green spandex outfit taught him call 'strong fist'. Menma was easily a master of water ninjutsu, having mastered all of the water ninjutsu in the Inuzaka clan compound, so after that he set them off to recreate the Hozuki clan techniques, since Menma figured they would easily make his clan one of the strongest clans in Konoha, and maybe the strongest if he could get his 'fox mode' perfected. He was able to recreate Tsunade Senju's super strength, increase his speed to almost uncatchable levels, and increase his senses, but it took time, and he could not use them at the same time. He had to transfer the chakra to one place, but was sure there was a way to make it one solid technique.

He did not neglect his physical training, and often times invited his brother Naruto to join him. They would strap weights to their legs, and would run as fast and far as they could, then they went to doing things like push-ups, crunches, squats, and other things like that. Menma used seals to increase the effectiveness of his work out, as did Naruto.

Menma was not the only person to get stronger over the two years of training. Naruto had proven to be quit the genius when using his bow staff, and after he started using his shadow clones to train was making the Saritobi clan very proud. He was able to master his wind release, lots of wind jutsu, and Asuma was even teaching him the 'flying swallow technique' as well as how to use his trench knifes. Naruto also started to learn how to use fire release, but was having some difficulties with using it since it directly conflicted with his natural wind release. He was very clever, and even started to use his clones for combination jutsu, much to his brother's joy. Asuma taught Naruto his personal tiajutsu style, and upped his physical training so that he would be able to give him even more power and speed while fighting. Naruto also learned some of his jinchuriki techniques such as some of the scale techniques. He learned the 'hidding in the scale powder technique' and made a bunch of techniques on his own.

Around their eight birthday Itachi slaughtered his entire clan, except Sasuke, and became a missing nin. It saddened Menma that his friend, mentor, and older brother figure would do such a thing, but did not let it deter him. He would not let someone else's mistakes hinder him, but it did suck that his training partner would not be there to help him get stronger, or tell him what he was going wrong.

For the next four years Naruto and Menma trained as hard as they could, and spared with each other as often as possible. Naruto was able to master his fire release, and Menma was able to master lighting release, which he would use in combination with his water release. Menma moved up, and started to use full sized katanas instead of just wakizashi. Menma learned the 'chakra flow technique' and would channel his lightning chakra into his sword to increase its power. Naruto learned the 'flying swallow technique' and would use it to increase the cutting power of his trench knives, or increase the range of his bow staff.

On the final year of his training Menma was able to perfect his 'fox mode'. His eyes would turn into slits, but the color of his eyes would turn into a golden color. A faint gold chakra would envelope him for a split second, before it would fade, giving Menma incredible power. It increased his strength, speed, reflexes, senses, chakra, and much more.

He also mastered the Rasengan, and then was able to mix his golden chakra into it to make the golden Rasengan. It looked like a bright glowing golden orb, with three, faint, rings around it, that kind of looked like the one that floated around Saturn. It was much more powerful than the normal Rasengan, and caused a disintegrative effect on the person or object that was unlucky enough to be hit with it. Menma was proud of his brother when he learned how to do the Rasengan, but was far more proud when he learned how to do the wind Rasengan. It looked mostly the same, but had a strange sound coming from it, and also had four small fin like blades that came off of the sides. It caused powerful cutting damage, and Menma had many cuts on his body from tangling with it during there pars. When Naruto and Menma used their personal Rasengan on each other's, a massive black chakra enveloped them, before exploding causing massive amounts of damage.

Menma's greatest achievement was, besides when he mastered his 'fox mode', which anyone could do, so long as they had the golden chakra of the Uzumaki clan, was when he mastered the liquid body techniques. With his god like water release and his mastery of it he could use the liquid body techniques indefinitely, and add that to his 'fox mode' and Naruto was one bad dude.

He was slightly jealous that his brother had already started learning how to harness his biju's power, but he knew with time he would be doing the same. Naruto could already control two 'wings' without any losing control, but started to lose control with third tail. This gave Naruto the advantage of flight, since his biju cloak gave him wings, which allowed him to fly through the air at high speeds. His ability to fly made his and Menma's fights more interesting, because it was much more difficult for Menma to actually hit Naruto, but with Menma's 'fox mode' he was easily able to dodge anything his brother sent his way. Menma swore that one day he would learn to fly, but until that day came he would make due with fighting from land or water.

(Now on with the story)

Menma was just getting out of bed, and was stretching to wake himself up. He stood up, and started to put on the clothes Hana had left for him. They had been secretly dating for the past year, but Menma was sure that Tsume knew something was going on, but was unsure of how much she actually knew. He slid on the skintight gloves that went up to his shoulder, but had the fingers cut out. Then he put on his black ANBU pants, and wrapped up the ends with black tape. After that he put on his black ninja sandals that showed his toes, and finally wrapped his arms and legs in a red leather straps with small metal studs going up them. The final thing he put on was a faded blue coat that zipped up the front, had white fur all around the neck, with the sleeves folded up to about his elbow showing the white fur that was on the inside. His hair framed looked exactly like his fathers, but was the same color as his mothers, only a slight bit darker. His face also had the three whisker marks on his face (but they were more feral, and defined then the one in the actual Naruto series.)

After getting dressed Menma got up and stretched. After brushing his teeth he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast with his adoptive family. When he got there he saw Tsume over a stove cooking in her hot jonin outfit, and her beautiful eye shadow that gave her an exotic look. Menma saw Kiba playing with his nin dog akamaru, and also saw how Hana was sitting at the table drinking juice, but saw the subtle look she gave him. When Tsume turned around, Menma saw a small, almost non excitant blush on her beautiful tan face.

"Well Menma I must say the new look suits you. I am glad Hana has such a good eye for clothes, because those rags you were wearing due to all of your training was really holding back those good looks of yours." Spoke Tsume, as she teased Menma, and Hana. Kiba got jealous, like always, and had to make a show of him-self.

"Hey! What about me? I am good looking to, but Hana will not help me out when I go looking for clothes." Spoke Kiba, as he sat at his normal seat in front of Hana.

"Ha not even my fashion sense could help you out." Teased Hana, as she watched Menma sit to the side of her, which was directly in front of where Tsume usually sat.

"Hey!" shouted the offended Kiba, as Kiba barked in the defense of his friend/partner. That is when he heard his mother laughing at him.

"Calm down Kiba, and eat your breakfast. It is you and Menma's big day after all, so you two are going to need all of the energy you guys can get." Spoke Tsume, as she sat in front of Menma. Menma saw how she eyed him with a hungry, predator like look, and could not help but return it full blast. Ever since he started getting REALLY interested in girls, or more so women, he could not help but find Tsume and Hana much more appealing than other girls or women.

Tsume was having similar thoughts about Menma. She had not been with a man since her late husband ran out on her, and that lead to her being VERY sexually frustrated, and ever since Menma turned elven her sexual fantasies had involved her, Menma, and LONG hours of extreme hard core sex, and other kinky things.

She knew Menma and Hana were going out. It was not hard for a jonin who specialized in tracking to find out her adoptive son and her daughter were sneaking out at night to go on romantic dates, and was not oblivious to the sensual looks they gave each other during the day. She did not want to ruin what they had going for them, but she also knew that Menma and her had something going, but was unsure how to handle it. She did not want to ruin Hana's first real boyfriend, who she obviously had a major crush him, but also knew that she could not just deny these feelings, and with the way Menma was currently looking at her, she knew he felt the same way.

Hana was not as oblivious to what was going on as her mentally challenged brother. She was very skilled in her family's ways, and her sense of smell was easily on par with a jonin member of her clan, so she could smell the pheromones coming off of her mother when she was around Menma, and could also sense the way Menma heated up when her mother was around as well. There were many signs that Menma and her mother had a thing for each other, and despite how much it annoyed her she knew Menma would have to revive his clan, and her mother was a much better choice than some girl he barely knew. She was planning on talking to her mother, and then to Menma after Naruto graduated, became a ninja, and moved into his family estate, and took up his birth right as the head of the Uzumaki clan.

"Hey Menma are you ready to become a genin?" asked Kiba, as he grinned a stupid grin, with akamaru sitting on his head.

"Yea lets go make the Uchiha brat cry." Shouted Menma, as he got up, and grabbed his ninja equipment. He, Kiba, and Naruto had a strong dislike for the last Uchiha. He was an annoying prick who tried to pick a fight with everyone, and would insult them, and or there clan.

He had insulted the Uzumaki clan when trying to rile up Menma, and got what he wanted. Menma did not even think of the consequences, and beat the crap out of the last Uchiha within an inch of his life. His teacher, Mizuki a kiss ass for the last Uchiha had tried to get Menma expelled for it to get some brownie points with the last brooder, but Iruka, another teacher of Menma's and a good friend defended him, and was able to get him off with just a week's suspension.

It took a week just for Sasuke to get out of the hospital, so the day Menma came back so did Sasuke. Sasuke did not try and attack Naruto again, and made sure to not insult Menma's clan, but that did not mean he was not snide, or that he did not constantly send Menma dirty looks. He tried the same thing with Naruto, and the results were the same, but since Naruto was the adoptive grandson of the Hokage, he too was saved from being expelled, but did receive the same treatment Menma did. Ever since then Sasuke would try and one up Naruto, and Menma, but it always failed since Naruto and Menma were always stronger than the last prick.

"Alright you two have fun." shouted Tsume.

"Yea, and Menma when you get home there is something me and mom would like to talk to you about." Spoke Hana, as she waved to Menma. Menma looked confused, and so did Tsume, but the look on Hana's face said you will find out later.

"All right see you guys later." shouted Menma/Kiba. When they were gone, Tsume looked at her daughter, and asked her what they were going to talk to Menma about.

"Mom I know you like Menma." Spoke Hana, as she watched her mother's face go through several expressions. Shock, fear, realization, and worry were the major expressions, but there were a few others.

"Hehehe so you caught me huh." Spoke Tsume, as she scratched the back of her head like Menma did when he was caught doing something he should not have been doing.

"Yes, and I want to know what you think of him." Spoke Hana. Tsume sighed, and hoped her daughter would not hate her after this was all said and done.

"Look Hana I know Menma means the world to you, but I like him to. He is everything a woman like me needs. He is strong, smart, handsome, and most of all a natural born alpha. I cannot help it if I have these feeling for him, and I can only hope that you do not hold it against me." Spoke Tsume. She really liked Menma, but if her daughter was not comfortable with it, then for the sake of her family Tsume was willing to put aside her own felling to make her daughter happy.

"Mom I can see how much Menma means to you, so I am glad we will be able to share him, after all he does have an entire clan to revive, and I am sure he will not mind us helping him 'repopulate' it." Spoke Hana in a sultry tone. Tsume was absolutely radiating pure happiness. She could not put into words how happy she was, but she could put into worlds a way to make herself even happier.

"So how about we start 'helping' Menma when he gets back after becoming a genin." Spoke Tsume in an equally sultry tone.

"Oh mom you and I are defiantly on the same page." Spoke Hana, as she and Tsume planned how they would 'christen' there new relationship with Naruto once he became a ninja.

(Will have a lemon in the next chapter, or the one after that involving Menma x Tsume x Hana and it will be a hardcore threesome.)


End file.
